


There's Only So Much You Can Drink Away

by I_Need_Fangirl_Therapy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Derek Hale Needs a Hug, Derek doesnt know how doors work, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Derek, Hurt/Comfort, I just like to torment my favorite characters, I ship kate with death, Kate Argent - Freeform, Kidnapping, M/M, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Assault, Sterek Angst, Stiles is a Sweetie, The typical kate warning, Torture, WIP, Was it the stairs, Work In Progress, sterek, sterek hurt/comfort, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Need_Fangirl_Therapy/pseuds/I_Need_Fangirl_Therapy
Summary: The one where Derek shows up at Stiles window unannounced and hurt and chaos insues.





	There's Only So Much You Can Drink Away

**Author's Note:**

> My friends pressured me into posting this, I don't have a beta so I'm sorry for any mistakes.
> 
>  There's more! Just gotta write it! 
> 
> You can screech at me on Tumblr at the same user name, with dashes instead of underscores!

Derek can't think over the thrum of the concoction of alcohol and wolfsbane in his veins.  
Can't be bothered by the pain when the lightness is taking over.  
He finds himself at a familiar window.  
Taps against the glass.  
Watches Stiles lift his head. 

Taps again.

Stiles rolls out of bed and into wakefulness, relieved to see him after 3 days of radio silence on Derek's end, and quickly unlocks the window to watch him fumble in.  
 He trips, and Stiles catches him just in time.  There they stand, Derek clinging to a rather confused Stiles and nuzzling the dip between his shoulder and neck.  
 "Woah, h-hey Der- what're you.. hold on." He says pulling back to look Derek in the eyes; meaning to ask _"Where the hell have you been?"_  
But that train of thought is instantly forgotten when something dawns on him suddenly.  
"Dude, are- are you _drunk_?"   
Derek goes back to nuzzling him, muttering "Yep." Before the nuzzling becomes kissing and his hands have found their way under Stiles' shirt.  
And Stiles brain short circuits for a second.  
"Derek. Derek hey wait stop we-" He breathes out, and while he tries his hardest to bite back the tiny moan; it escapes against his will, because god damn Derek's lips are lighting his skin on fire. "Smell s'good Stiles." The wolf slurs.  
And then Derek's kissing him, pressing his lips to his and _holygodamnshit_  


But they can't do this. Not like this.  
Not now.

He tries to push Derek off of him by his shoulders; gently but forcefully.  
And it's about as effective as pushing against a wall and expecting it to move.  
 "Der, we can't do this" he says, pulling back,  his words breathless gasps falling between them, as his panic skyrockets.  
Derek whines and kisses him again, trailing his fingers over his hip, making Stiles whine right back.  
His second push dislodges him and he meets those crazy green eyes with a sigh. "We can't." He says firmly; not breaking eye contact.  
Derek stares back at him; a destroyed look on his face as he lowers his head, as he whispers words that hit Stiles like a blow to the chest.  
 "You don't want me..." His voice rough as he steps away, out of Stiles' hold and Stiles quickly backpedals.  
"No no no no that's not... I- I _do_! Its just...you're drunk." he rambles out, grabbing Derek's wrist, catching his gaze again.  
"You- you can't uh- make this kind of decision right now Der, and as much as I want to, because _god_ I want to; so much oh my god... there's no way in _hell_ I'm taking advantage of you." He says shuddering a little at the very thought of the others who _have_ taken advantage of Derek.  
Of what its done to him.  
But Derek's nodding, though looking entirely put out. "Okay." He sighs. And Stiles sighs back in relief, "Okay", leads Derek to his bed, and then flips on his bedside light on his way to the door. "Stay here, I'm gonna grab you some water, chips t..."  
He's halfway to the door when he looks back and stops short, breathe catching in his throat. His brain catching up.  
Why is Derek drunk in the first place?  
Where did he come from?   
Where has he even been? And now in the dim light he can see- that _holy shit_ his side is _bleeding_.  
"Holy shit you're bleeding..." Stiles whisper shouts as he strides back over to where he sat Derek down on his bed.  
Derek looks down and- well, that's all it takes.  
Then _Derek Fucking Hale_ is crying.  
_Hard_.  
So Stiles sits beside him, wraps his arms around his shoulders. "Hey, hey its alright. Derek what happened? Why haven't you returned our calls?"   
Stiles had just figured he was off doing broody werewolf stuff somewhere.  


Clearly he was wrong.

Very wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> What happened to Derek?!
> 
> Did he get kidnapped by the mean alphas?  
> Mean hunters?  
> Extra mean, bad hunters?  
> Did he trip down the big, mean stairs?
> 
> Who knows.  
> Maybe he did it to himself.


End file.
